In your arms, I love to stay
by leamismyqueen
Summary: hi! this is my first story so please review to tell me if I should keep on writing! xo' this is a story about finchel. starting a few weeks before rachel's NYADA audition and nationals. it's not the same as in the serie and Finn still didn't propose to Rachel! Enjoy and review xo'
1. best monday

It was around 6:30am when she woke up.

She put her mobile on and saw she had a new text message, so she opened it.

_**Hi beautiful**_

_**Good morning sweetheart.**_

_**Can't wait to see you at school ;)**_

_**With love, finn**_

She loved to wake up with a cute message from her boyfriend.

So she replied:

_**Hi sweetie,**_

_**Can't wait to see you.**_

_**I've missed you like crazy this weekend!**_

_**Xoxo' Rachel**_

Normally she hated Mondays. But this time it was different.

She had to go with her dads to New York this weekend because they had a little business trip.

Her dads don't wanted her to stay alone at home, she was kinda mad because now she couldn't see the love of her life for two days!

She got up to dress pack her back for school.

She rushed herself to school.

And there he waited for her.

Hi baby, I've missed you like crazy! Said finn after giving her a sweet kiss on her lips.

I've missed you too! Can't believe my dads had to took me to New York! Said Rachel while hugging Finn.

He loved her hugs. It gave him a save feeling.

Do you like to come over to my place after school? Asked finn

I would love to, she answered.

Hand in hand they walked to class.

She knew it was going to be a long day!

She couldn't wait till she was gone from this place. And study in New York. With the love of her life


	2. fall asleep in your arms

**I know the first chapter was very short! Sorry for that!**

**Now I kinda know how all this works. **

**And my ideas are over floating. I've decided to just put another chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

After the last bell rung, she rushed herself to Finn's locker.

Hi babe! Ready to go?

Yeah sure let's go, she said smiling. Not knowing what he had planned for that day.

After a ride from 10 minutes, they arrived at the Hudson/hummel house.

Where's everyone? Asked Rachel.

Well Burt and mom are having a business dinner and they will be back late, and I told Kurt to go to Blaine so we had some time together.

You're such a sweetheart! But what had you planned?

Well, I thought we may could snuggle up the coach and watch your favourite movie Funny girl with vegan ice cream.

O my god Finn that's perfect! She Said smiling. She felt so lucky to have Finn as her boyfriend.

As said, they snuggled up on the coach and started to watch Funny Girl.

She felt save in his arms. And she would love to fall asleep and wake up, every day like this.

While they were watching the movie, he gave her sweet little kisses on the top of her head. He loved seeing her happy, it made him happy.

Normally he would never watch a broadway movie. But with her, everything was perfect.

As long as he was with her.

When the movie was almost finished, he felt she fell asleep in his arms.

So he carried her to his room and put her carefully under the blankets.

He snuggled up next to her, and watched her sleep. He loved that. She looked so innocent and sweet when she was asleep.

After 15 minutes he fell asleep, with Rachel in his arms.

It was completely perfect.

After 2hours she woke up. She felt two arms around her, so she turned around and saw her perfect boyfriend sleeping.

She kissed his cheek and snuggled more up to his chest.

When he woke up she said well hello sleepy head.

Eehm you were the one that fell asleep? He said.

I know, sorry for that. I'm just so tired the last few days.

It's no problem. I love to see you asleep, and I love to fall asleep with you.

What time is it? She asked

He looked at his phone.

7:15pm, let's order some food before we fall asleep again!

I love you so much!

I love you more cutie.

And they ordered some Chinese food.

Around 8:30pm she went home. She thought about nationals that were only a few weeks away.

Also her NYADA audition was in 2 weeks. Crazy enough she was not nervous.

She already decided to sing Don't rain on my parade for her audition. She knew she would kill that song.

After her whole evening ritual. She immediately fell asleep.

Not knowing why she was so tired the last few days.

**I know I'm a really bad writer! I normally sing, but I wanted to try to write a fanfic.**

**Please leave a comment to let me know what I could change.**

**You don't have to tell me I suck at writing, cause I already know that!**

**Xo'**


	3. nightmares, and a perfect idea

**New chapter! Hope you enjoy, I try to make the chapters longer. But I'm very busy with school and stuff! Sorry for that, also sorry for my bad English. I'm a Dutch girl so sometimes there are some grammar mistakes. **

It was 3:28 am when she woke up. She had an awful nightmare.

About choking her NYADA audition and losing her boyfriend.

What if I really choke, and what if Finn dumps me because I choked. That's what she taught.

She just lay there, in her bed for an hour before she fell asleep again. Not knowing if she should tell this nightmare to Finn.

she woke up again at 6:00am. Still tired because of her nightmare. And she fell awful.

Should I skip school for a day? She said to herself.

She had a huge pain in her stomach and a huge headache.

When her dad came to her room to tell her she really need to get up out her bed. He saw how awful she felt. So he told her to stay home for a day.

But now I have to miss finn, she thought, so she send him a message:

_**Hi sweetie,**_

_**I'm sick today =( **_

_**So I'm not going to school. I'm so so sorry! **_

_**I miss you already.**_

_**Xo 'your girl, rach**_

In a minute she got a message back:

_**Hi hun, **_

_**No worry, super Finn will be there for you after school ;)**_

_**You don't have to say sorry dummy!**_

_**Now I know why you was so tired yesterday.**_

_**See ya after school sweetheart!**_

_**Go back to sleep you need your rest!**_

_**I love you so much! Xx your boy **_

That made her smile. Knowing that Finn came over to her place after school.

She went back to sleep. Hoping to not have a nightmare.

Finn felt pretty lonely at school. It was not the same without his girl.

Hey dude what's up?

Finn didn't realized Puck was talking to him.

HEY DUDE, I'M TALKING TO YOU! Puck said louder.

O sorry dude. I'm off to the world today, I just miss Rachel so much.

Yeah, I found out that. Class is already 15 minutes over and you're still sitting in your chair, just looking to the wall. Come on, let's go to the gleeclub.

Gleeclub was not the same without Rachel.

Is it just me or is something missing here? Santana said.

Yeah sometimes I have the same feeling. I know it's there but it just feels it missing. I think it are silly dwarfs, that are trying to driving me nut, said Brittany.

No, you're right Santana. Rachel is sick, that's missing. Said Finn.

Yes now I can steal her spotlight! Said Brittany.

Brit, seriously? Said Kurt.

To Finn it felt like gleeclub lasts more than 2 hours. He just wanted to go to his girl.

Wrap his arms around her waist. Kiss her and fall asleep with her.

When gleeclub was over, he rushed to his locker, and then to Rachel.

When he came, she was just awake from her sleep.

Hi hunny, how do you feel?

Still not very good, but better than this morning.

I've missed you like crazy at school.

I missed you too, she said.

Their lips met in a sweet kiss that last for 1 minute.

Why did you want to come over? Watch out or you're also getting sick.

I just missed you like crazy.

He lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

She felt so safe, and thought she was just going to tell about her nightmare.

Finn, I had an awful nightmare last night.

Aw sweetie, tell me if you want to.

Well, I choked my NYADA audition, and that's why you broke up with me.

Sweetheart, just to let you know. I'm sure your audition is going to be perfect! And I will never, NEVER break up with you. I love you so freaking much you know. I'm nothing without you.

Their lips met again is a kiss.

I love you.

I love you more sweetheart.

Together they fell asleep for a while.

When she woke up. She felt much better. Was it because of Finn? She didn't know. She only knew that she would go back to school tomorrow and practice for her audition. With Finn.

Around 9pm Finn left Rachel's house.

He was happy he spent the time after school with her.

He loved her so much.

Before he went to sleep, he decided to send her a cute message, so she could sleep, with a smile.

_**Hi sweetheart,**_

_**I know I just left, but I want to let you know.**_

_**I love you so much.**_

_**And if you get another nightmare, just call me.**_

_**I don't care if it is in the middle of the night.**_

_**For you, I'll wake up.**_

_**You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met.**_

_**Now you can go to sleep with a smile on your face:) **_

_**I love you hun, sweet dreams my dear.**_

_**Xxxx your boy. Super Finn:) **_

She smiled when she got the text message.

So she answered back:

_**Sweetheart,**_

_**I love you so much more!**_

_**Thank you for being always there for me when I need you the most.**_

_**I'm proud to call you my boyfriend.**_

_**I love how I feel so safe in your arms.**_

_**When we go to New York, after we graduated. **_

_**I know from then it's going to be the perfect life.**_

_**Even more perfect than it already is.**_

_**You're the sweetest guy I've ever met!**_

_**I'm forever yours, faithfully.**_

_**Xoxo' your girl Rachel.**_

She was so lucky to have a guy like him.

Every day she felt like she was the luckiest girl in the whole world.

She didn't know how the future was going to be.

But everything was going to happen, with Finn.

That was for sure.

And she knew he thought exactly the same way about the future.

That night Finn had a perfect dream.

About getting married with Rachel.

He woke up around 4am with an amazing idea.

After she killed her NYADA audition, he was going to propose to her.

He knew it was the perfect idea. Now he just had to find the perfect ring.

Something with a cute gold star, or a little diamond.

It had to be completely perfect for the love of his life.

But, what are her dads going to think about his plan, should he ask her dads for permission first? Or just ask her so she could tell her dads.

It was going to be harder than he thought it was going to be.

He was going to think about it. When he was awake, he decided.

And so he went back to sleep.

With a smile on his face.

_**O god, I think I'm really bad at writing stories! Should I just stop? Or do you guys like it? Please help me out! **_

_**Xo'**_


	4. a ring and a new friend?

_**Hi everyone! Please give reviews so I know what I'm doing right or wrong!**_

_**Enjoy the next chapter!**_

The next morning, he knew what he was going to do.

After school he was going to find the perfect ring for her. And let her go to the Lima Bean with Kurt so she had something to do after school.

Kurt was one of her best friends, and the last few weeks they didn't spend very much time together. So it seemed to be a perfect idea.

He picked her up and together they drove to school.

Want to hang out after school? She asked.

No sorry I have no time. I'm very sorry sweetheart. Why don't you go to the Lima Bean with Kurt and talk about stuff. You haven't done that in weeks! And I know you would love to hang out with Kurt sometimes.

Yes, I'm going to do that! Thanks Finn! And she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

No problem sweetheart!

When they were at school, the first thing she did was searching Kurt.

She found him by his locker.

Hi Kurt! What are you doing after school?

Hi Rach. Nothing I think, why?

Why don't we go to the Lima Bean and talk for a while! I've missed our conversations so much the last few weeks. And I need your advice for my NYADA audition.

Yeah that's a good idea! I also wanted to ask you an advice for my audition, so what do you think? 3pm at my locker and go together to the Lima Bean?

Yeah that's great! See you later Kurt.

Bye Rachel!

Kurt loved to hang out with Rachel. They were soul mates. He was the Judy to her Barbra, how she always said. And next year, the would be in New York. The greatest city to be. He knew they would kill their audition. He hoped the time went fast so they could talk about everything.

Finn, Finn, Finn!

Yeah what's up Rach?

Me and Kurt are going to the Lima Bean after school. You really don't mind, do you?

Nom I don't mind! I really need to do some stuff after school.

What kind of stuff?

It's a surprise.

Aw please tell me, she asked with big puppy eyes.

No, it's really a surprise. But I gotta go now, see you later hunny! And he walked away.

Uhuum! Don't you forget something?

O yeah, stupid me. He walked back and gave her a kiss. I love you!

I love you too!

Finn was so happy his plan was going to work out. Rachel was spending the time after school with kurt. And now he could find the perfect ring for her.

Why are you smiling from ear to ear? Blaine asked.

I have the perfect surprise for Rachel!

Can you tell me?

No, not now, maybe later.

O, okay! You must be very happy with that surprise cause I haven't seen you so happy before haha.

O, I'm always happy, but I know this surprise is going to be huge, and going to change my life!

Well that sounds great. Good luck!

Thanks man!

She hated history. Wondering why she had to learn about the past. When it was better to look into the future.

It was her last hour class and she couldn't wait to spend the rest of the day with Kurt.

How much she missed their talks.

She could talk about everything with him, he always understands her. That's what she loved about him. You could trust Kurt with everything!

Finally the bell rung.

She went to her locker first to get her coat and her books she needed for her homework. And then walked to Kurt's locker, who's already waited for her.

Hi, can we go? He asked.

Yes we can.

They walked to the Lima Bean. When they were there, they ordered some coffee and sat down in the middle of the Lima Bean.

So what did you wanted to ask me about your audition? Kurt asked.

Well, is it really a good idea to do don't rain on my parade for my audition? I know I love the song and everything, but I don't know if I'm making the right decision by choosing that song. I had a really bad nightmare about choking that song. That's why I started thinking about picking another song.

Hun, don't do that! I know you're going to kill that song! I mean duh, you're Rachel Berry! You can kill every song. Please don't change your mind! It's the perfect song for you.

Thanks, she said smiling. So what did you wanted to ask?

Well I still don't know which song I should sing for my audition. I asked Blaine, but he told me that every song would be perfect to sing. He was not a great help. Can you help me.

Well, I think…..

She couldn't finish her sentence because someone started talking.

O hey hello, Barbra Streisand and Betty White! Don't you miss someone? And with someone I mean Blaine.

Seriously, you, again. What do you want this time Sebastian? Kurt asked.

Well, after losing regionals, I was so pissed off. This year, the Warblers should've go to nationals.

I know I promised to be nicer, but after losing I started to change my mind. But now, I changed my mind, again. And I swear to my dead grave. I will leave new directions alone.

Well I'm not really sure if we can trust you, said Rachel.

Well, than I don't say the perfect song for Kurt's audition, I mean, we Warblers..

WAIT, WAIT, WAIT. What? Helping me with a song? This is turning really weird. First you hate me and you're trying to steal MY boyfriend. Than you blinded MY boyfriend. Then, you apologise and told us to leave us alone. And now, you are here again and you're helping me with finding a song? How did you even know about my audition?

Well, my warbler friends were telling me I really should be a little nicer. And so I called Blaine and he couldn't stop talking about how proud he was, because you made it to do audition for NYADA with Rachel. He also told me that you're still searching for a song so me and the warblers were thinking about a song. If you want to I take you to Dalton and show the song to you guys?

Sebastian, not to be rude but, don't you think this is really weird for us. Said Rachel.

I know it is. But come on guys. Have a little trust in me. I mean, if I went with another warbler, I'm sure you would trust me.

Kurt and Rachel looked at each other, and giving each other looks only they understand.

So what is it going to be?

You have my trust, but if this is just another joke, I don't know what I'm going to do with you.

Great, if you just follow me.

Are you sure this is a good idea? Rachel whispered in Kurt's ear.

I don't know, let's wait and see. Kurt whispered back.

Rachel quickly send a message to Finn:

_**O gosh, I'm going to Dalton, with Sebastian and kurt.**_

_**Sebastian told us he and the warblers were going to help kurt out with find a song.**_

_**HELP**_

_**Xoxo'**_

He couldn't believe what she said.

He texted back:

_**Stay calm and if things are turning weird, call me!**_

_**Xx**_

He had founded the perfect ring for her.

Silver with a little diamond.

It was a little expensive but he didn't care.

This was going to change his whole life. While he paid for the ring and went home, Rachel was stressing.

The walk to Dalton seemed so long.

She didn't felt comfortable. What were they doing.

She gave Kurt a look while they walked down the Dalton stairs.

Kurt, though back. This was where he met Blain.

Rachel gave him a little punch on his arm and gave him the 'can we really trust this guy'?

He nodded back. Not completely sure.

So guys, just sit and listen, said Sebastian.

The music start playing and Sebastian as head warbler started to sing.

'_EVERYTHING HAS ITS SEASON_

_EVERYTHING HAS ITS TIME_

_SHOW ME A REASON AND I'LL SOON SHOW YOU A RHYME_

_CATS FIT ON THE WINDOWSILL_

_CHILDREN FIT IN THE SNOW_

_WHY DO I FEEL I DON'T FIT IN ANYWHERE I GO?_

_RIVERS BELONG WHERE THEY CAN RAMBLE_

_EAGLES BELONG WHERE THEY CAN FLY_

_I'VE GOT TO BE WHERE MY SPIRITS CAN RUN FREE_

_GOT TO FIND MY CORNER OF THE SKY_

_EVERY MAN HAS HIS DAYDREAMS_

_EVERY MAN HAS HIS GOALS_

_PEOPLE LIKE THE WAY DREAMS HAVE OF STICKING TO THE SOUL_

_THUNDERCLOUDS HAVE THEIR LIGHTNING_

_NIGHTINGALES HAVE THEIR SONG_

_AND DON'T YOU SEE I WANT MY LIFE TO BE SOMETHING MORE THAN LONG_

_RIVERS BELONG WHERE THEY CAN RAMBLE_

_EAGLES BELONG WHERE THEY CAN FLY_

_I'VE GOT TO BE WHERE MY SPIRITS CAN RUN FREE_

_GOT TO FIND MY CORNER OF THE SKY_

_SO MANY MEN SEEM DESTINED_

_TO SETTLE FOR SOMETHING SMALL_

_BUT I WON'T REST UNTIL I KNOW I'LL HAVE IT ALL_

_SO DON'T ASK WHERE I'M GOING_

_JUST LISTEN WHEN I'M GONE_

_AND FAR AWAY YOU'LL HEAR ME SINGING SOFTLY TO THE DAWN:_

_RIVERS BELONG WHERE THEY CAN RAMBLE_

_EAGLES BELONG WHERE THEY CAN FLY_

_I'VE GOT TO BE WHERE MY SPIRITS CAN RUN FREE_

_GOT TO FIND MY CORNER OF THE SKY'_

Rachel and kurt just sat there, with their mounds open.

Did this guy just really helped Kurt by finding his NYADA audition song?

Well do you guys like it? It's corner of the sky, from the Broadway musical pippin, as you may know.

O my god, it's perfect! Said Rachel. Sebastian I really didn't expect this from you!

Well, as I told you, I worked on being nicer. What do you think Kurt?

I'm speechless! And you don't mind if I'm going to sing this for my audition?

No, we don't mind. We just wanted to be friends with you, and helped you.

Well then I guess I have to say thanks. And then I'm going to work on this song. Audition is in one week. So I've got a lot to do.

Well, we would like to see your audition. Just give a call.

O my gosh, I just want to give you a hug right now, you helped my best friend! Said Rachel

Well, go ahead I guess?!

Rachel quickly gave him a small hug. She couldn't believe he helped Kurt out.

Was this the beginning of a new friendship?

Thank you so, so much! Said Kurt. But I think we've gotta go home. There's a lot of work to do, for audition.

Well good luck with practicing, and maybe we could hang out another day. I know it's weird but, I think this is the beginning of a friendship.

Yeah sure. Thanks and bye!

Rachel and Kurt walked out of Dalton.

When they were in Kurt's car, they talked.

O my god, I can't believe this! If he just pretended normal the first time we've met. This was a strong friendship.

I know Kurt. I think he really changed. I need to tell Finn about this adventure haha.

When Kurt brought Rachel home, he rushed himself to home and called Blaine.

Rachel did the same thing:

_hi babe! Good to hear you._

_Finn you need to hear this._

_And she started to tell everything to Finn._

_After she ended her story Finn said:_

_Seriously? So now he's a sort of new friend?_

_Uhm, I think so? Not completely sure but, maybe it is. But now I need to work on my NYADA audition, can I give you a lift to school tomorrow?_

_O no way you're going to give me a lift, I'm going to give you a lift._

_Well thanks handsome! Goodnight!_

_Goodnight darling._

Finn was so happy. In one week, he had the answer to his question that was going to change his whole life.

He fell asleep, dreaming about how perfect this everything was going to be.

Just when Rachel, was about to fall asleep. Kurt called.

_hi Kurt, what's up._

_Hi, I talked with Blaine about today. And he said that Sebastian really changed so I think we can trust him._

_That's good to hear. But do you mind if I go to sleep now? I'm so tired!_

_Yeah sure, goodnight Rachel Barbra Berry haha._

_Goodnight Kurt!_

And she fell asleep…..

_**Hope you liked this chapter! I wanted Sebastian in this story but I wanted him to be nice.**_

_**I really love Sebastian so that's why.**_

_**The song is 'corner of the sky' from the Broadway musical Pippin.**_

_**I'm a bit obsessed with Broadway so that's why I picked that song. **_

_**I hope you liked this chapter!**_

_**Please leave a comment!**_

_**Xo'**_


	5. the perfect moment

**Time for a new chapter! Just wanted to say to I'm so sad about finchel in glease! But okay, I'm going to try to put my sadness away and write a happy chapter :) enjoy en please review.**

The days went so fast. And every free minute Rachel used to practice for her NYADA audition with Finn and Kurt. They were still amazed about Sebastian and his whole change. He even text Kurt to say he would be there by their audition. But they trust him.

Finally it was the big day. The day of the big audition that was probably going to change their life's.

Kurt and Rachel were getting ready when Finn, Kurt and Sebastian walked in.

Hi beautiful, good luck and kill that song. Know that I love you! Said Finn, and he kissed her on her lips. That was his 'good luck sign'.

Thanks babe. She said. Crazy enough, I'm not even nervous right now.

Kurt, I know you are going to kill that song and make it to NYADA! Good luck! Said Blaine.

Aw thanks. Said kurt and he gave Blaine a kiss.

Well, good luck you guys, this is going to be a life changing moment. Go kill that songs! Said Sebastian.

Thanks Sebastian. Said Kurt and Rachel.

_Kurt Hummel, can come on stage._

Sebastian, Blaine and Finn rushed themselves to the audience. And kurt walked on stage after a big hug Rachel gave him. Kurt killed the song, after he finished he was standing on the stage, with a big smile.

Well, you did a great job. You may hear of us. Now you can get Rachel Berry on the stage and relax, said miss Tibideaux.

Thank you, said Kurt, and after giving Rachel a big hug. It was her turn. When the music started, she felt so confident. After she finished she realized she killed that song, and she saw, Blaine, Finn, Sebastian and even miss Tibideaux, with their mouth open watching and searching for words.

W-what did you think? She asked shy.

I think you did an amazing job, and if Barbra was here, she was just as amazed as I am. You did an amazing job! You will hear of us. Now go to your friends and relax! Said miss Tibideaux.

Thank you so, so much! Said Rachel and she walked off stage.

Finn knew that this was going to be the perfect moment to propose to her. She killed her audition and he was so proud. He quickly went to Rachel and Kurt.

O my god Rachel you did an amazing job! I'm so proud of you. He said and their lips met in a long kiss.

Thanks sweetie. I can't believe it!

O before I forget. Go back to the auditorium at 2:15pm. Said Finn.

Okay, sure. But why?

That is a surprise. You just have to wait and see.

And they walked back to the hallway, arm in arm. How happy she felt was not to describe. She knew she would get in, in NYADA. She just felt it. And she knew Kurt would make it too. Now they just had to wait a couple weeks till the get to know if they really made it. She couldn't wait.

It was 2:15pm and as Finn said. She came to the auditorium. Not knowing what he was going to do.

Hi, why do you wanted to see me?

Sweetheart, I know you for I think 3 years now. When we had our first glee rehearsal. You kinda freaked me out. But after knowing you better. I fell in love with you. We have ups and downs, but we always get through it. You may not be my first girlfriend. But you are my first true love. Every moment we spend together. I feel like I'm the luckiest guy on the whole world. You're the prettiest girl ever. And I know you will get in into NYADA. Next year, we will be in New York, together, with Kurt. And next year, Blaine would come too. I just feel it. We are going to graduate in a few months. Then we have to leave this place. The place where everything begun. The place where we had our first date, our first kiss. This is our special place. What I just wanted to say is. I love you so much, and before we graduate, and go to New York. I want one more thing. Rachel Barbra Berry. Do you wanna marry me?

And he kneeled down and show her the ring.

She just stood there, not knowing what to say, with tears in her eyes.

O my god Finn. I love you so much. And you touched my heart with everything you just said. And, yes, I wanna marry you. I wanna be your wife.

Are you serious?!

Yes, I'm totally serious.

He put the ring around her finger and kissed her. It was a long kiss, a special one. It felt so special.

The stood there for 5 minutes. Hugging and kissing. Knowing they would be together. Forever.

Are we going to tell Kurt and Blaine? I mean they are like our best friends. Said Rachel.

If you want to, just tell them. But only if they keep it a secret for everyone else. We're going to tell this before nationals. Because, that's the perfect moment to tell.

That's perfect! Now come, go find Kurt and Blaine.

The walked away, hand in hand, searching for Blaine and Kurt.

Kurt, Blaine, can we talk to you for a second?

Yeah sure, what's up? Said Kurt

And Rachel showed her ring.

Wait, wait, wait. Are you?

Yes we are going to get married. She said smiling. But don't tell anyone! Not even the glee club!

Congratulations, I'm so happy for you guys! Said Blaine, and he gave Rachel a hug.

Thanks, said Finn and Rachel.

Well then I guess we have a new family member haha, congratulations! said Kurt.

Thank you Kurt! Said Rachel.

Nothing could destroy her mood. She was going to marry the love of her life, her everything. She felt like the luckiest girl in the whole world. Just to think that this all begun with 'you're the one that I want' made her wanna cry of happiness. So much memories came up in her mind. After school she went home with Finn. Her dads weren't home for 3 days so she had the home for her own.

Finn stayed over that night. They spent it watching horror movies, on the couch, snuggled up together. They were so happy to have each other.

**Short chapter, I know. But it's 11:50pm here right now so I need my sleep! Hope you liked it and please review! **

**Xo'**


	6. so much thinking about the future

**Heeeey, time for a new chapter! I'm going to try to make it longer. But I can't promise because I don't feel very well. I only had breakfast and water today so that's why. Yeah I know it's bad very bad ;) but anyways enjoy!**

That morning she woke up with two arms around her. She woke up with the same safe feeling as she had before she went to sleep. She was happy that it was Saturday, she just had a day to relax and spending it with her handsome boyfriend. Who still wasn't awake. But she didn't care about that. She loved to lay in his arms. She looked at her finger with the ring. It was beautiful. She was going to be mrs. Hudson in only a few months. She was going to New York as Mrs. Hudson. She had to find the perfect dress, with Kurt. He always knew what's right or wrong. A few minutes later Finn woke up.

Well hello sleepyhead. Good morning. She said.

Hi beautiful, did you sleep well?

In your arms always. She said and she gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek.

Glad to hear that, he said smiling. So what do you want to do today?

Eehm, I don't know. What do you want to do?

Spend the day with the most beautiful girl on earth.

Aw, you're so sweet, and that's okay. Because I want nothing more than spend the day with the sweetest guy ever.

Maybe we could go for a picnic in the park?

That sounds perfect, but first. Breakfast.

Yeah, and then get some food for the picnic.

After breakfast, and dressing up and everything. They went to the supermarket to get some food for the picnic. They loved to picnic. Especially in the weekend because there was no rush or anything. They just could stay for hours if they wanted.

When they were in the park, they put down a blanket and snuggled up.

You know, I wanted to propose you for months, but I was never sure about it because I was scared you was going to say no. But after a dream about us getting married. I was completely sure about it. I'm so happy you said yes. Life is going to be even more perfect then it already is.

I love you so much Finn. I'm so happy I said yes and that I can call myself Rachel Hudson in a few months.

They just sat there snuggled up, when Mercedes walked by.

Hi guys, what are you doing?

Just a little picnic with the love of my life. Finn answered.

You guys are such a cute couple. Rachel have you an idea which songs we are going to perform by nationals?

Yeah, I know that! We probably start with edge of glory, perform by troubletones. Then I get to sing It's all coming back to me now. And we finish with paradise by the dashboard light. That's what mr. Shue told me.

O my god, that are perfect songs. O and I heard you killed your NYADA audition! Congratulations!

Thank you. Do you have any idea what you are going to do after graduation?

To be honest, I have no idea yet. I know it's really bad. But I spend every day searching for something. I really needed a break so I decided to go for a walk.

Maybe we can help you if you want to, said Finn.

Aw that's sweet, Sam is also helping me with finding something. I'm so glad we have a close band with the whole gleeclub. Just the idea that we are never alone.

I know right. Many tears are coming during the last glee rehearsal. I just don't want to leave. Nut great things are coming up. Said Rachel.

Yeah, I just buy a lot of tissues and waterproof mascara so I survive that day. I just don't want to think about it. It breaks my heart. But I leave you guys alone, have fun, bye!

Thanks, bye! Said Finn and Rachel.

O Finn, it's going to be so hard. Leaving the gleeclub. Said Rachel with tears in her eyes.

I know babe. But you know before we leave to the big apple. We have our wedding. And every single gleeclub member is going to be invited. By the way, we have so much food. Let eat something haha.

That's a great idea. By the way, are you staying at my house tonight or at your own?

Am I welcome at yours?

Of course dummy! And my dad's still aren't home so they can't say anything about it.

Well then I guess I stay with you tonight. Maybe we can hold a movie night with Kurt and Blaine. If you want to?

That's a great idea! Why do you always have great ideas?

I don't know, but I'm glad you like my idea haha. Should I call Kurt then?

Yeah sure.

After calling Kurt they went to Rachel's home to get ready for the movie night. Rachel was searching movies while Finn was putting popcorn and chips on the table.

FINN! Screamed Rachel from upstairs.

What's wrong babe?

I don't know which movie I have to choose.

Well, just choose what you like! But not Funny girl okay? Maybe the notebook or something.

Thanks sweetheart! It's going to be the notebook I guess, because I can't find other ones.

Sounds perfect! But try not to cry haha.

I don't promise anything, said Rachel while walking downstairs.

Just try okay, or just snuggle up with me.

I will do that.

Around 6:30 Blaine and Kurt arrived at Rachel's home.

Aloha people! Which movie are we going to watch? Said Kurt.

Is the notebook okay? Asked Rachel.

O my god, yes please! I want to watch that movie so bad!

But promise not to cry! Said Blaine.

I told Rachel the same thing. Said Finn.

They started the movie and Rachel snuggled up with Finn. She loved movie nights with her boyfriend and friends. She felt bad about leaving Blaine all alone in Lima, while she was going to be in New York with Finn and Kurt.

The movie ended with a lot sobbing from Kurt, Blaine and Rachel. Finn tried not to cry at he was happy he didn't. Rachel was sitting on Finn's lap with Finn's arms around her. And after they were done sobbing. Kurt and Blaine left.

Finn, I feel so bad about leaving Blaine here. I mean, me, you, Kurt and Blaine are so close.

Rach, don't you worry. Remember, Sebastian changed. So at least he got his warbler friends. And when we are in New York. I know he will visit us as much as he can.

I know that. But it just feels not right.

I know it's hard. But we're growing up. And you know we're keeping contact with everyone from the gleeclub! And Blaine is also coming to New York after he graduate next year. I promise you that. Now I think it's time to go to bed. You look so tired.

I am tired. Just off thinking too much about everything. I just can't believe that this last few months are going so fast.

I know, I would love to repeat this last few months over and over again. Just so that we don't have to leave everybody, now let's go to bed okay? You really need your rest. Busy weeks are coming up. Nationals are only 2 months away. And your voice needs to be perfect.

I just love you so much. Said Rachel and she kissed Finn on his lips.

He loved how she always had to stand on her tip toes because she was so tiny and he so tall. They talked a little and then fell asleep.

_It was 3am and she woke up because she heard her baby girl crying. She let Finn sleeping. She went to the babies room and sung 'faithfully' till she fell asleep. When she almost ended the song. She felt two arms around her waist. _

_O sorry I woke you up darling._

_Never mind. I heard our little girl crying and I heard you singing faithfully so I had to woke up and go to my two favourite girls._

_I love you so much._

_I love you two, now put her back in her crib and come back to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day. _

_I'm coming. She kissed the little girl forehead carefully and put her back in her crib._

It was 4am. When she woke up. What the hell did she just dreamed? Her and Finn having a baby? It was a sweet dream though. But it was kinda weird she thought. Why did she dreamed this? Was it a sign that she and Finn were going to have a perfect little family? She couldn't go back to sleep. She was too busy thinking about her dream. Did she had to tell this to Finn. What would he think about it? After one hour, she felt asleep again. Still thinking about that one dream. She didn't even see herself as a mother. She didn't have one on her own. Why was this dream setting her on so much questions and put her on thinking so much?

**I promised myself to write a long chapter. But then I found 'funny girl' so I'm going to watch that movie now. I'm so sorry! Please review and tell me if you liked this chapter. I didn't had much inspiration today. So sorry for that!**

**Xo'**


	7. rehearsels and telling your family

**Hi guys. Time for a new chapter. By the way. Should I this. I only post a new chapter after 3 reviews? Or should I just post as much as possible. Please help me out. Okay, enjoy!**

That morning she woke up around 11:45. Probably because she couldn't sleep because of her weird dream.

Well, hello beautiful. Since when do you sleep so long?

Hi sweetheart, well I couldn't sleep. I had a very weird dream and I just can't stop thinking about that dream.

Can you tell me what it was. I would like to know.

It's kinda embarrassing. And really weird. I bet you would laugh.

I promise not to laugh. Please tell me.

Well, it was in the middle of the night. And we had a baby. And she was crying. So I went to her and sang a song. And that why you woke up, and you told me to go back to bed. I know it's weird.

No, it's not. Because I had the same dream 3 days ago. It's kinda creepy don't you think?

O yes it is. But, why?

I don't know. You dream what your dream wants to. But it's just weird that we both had the same dream.

Well, I just need to stop thinking about it. And focus on important things. Like nationals!

You want to practice now?

No, not now. After breakfast! And maybe we can go for a walk after breakfast. And then we can practice for nationals.

Sounds like a great idea to me. Let's go downstairs.

After breakfast. They went for a walk in the park. They walked hand in hand enjoying their morning walk when they heard a familiar voice.

Hi guys. What are you doing?

It was Brittany who was all alone.

Hi Brit, just out for a morning walk and you? Said Finn.

Well I was on my way to Santana. But I kinda lost the way I think. I'm walking for like an hour. Santana was going to help me with my math. Because you know, I'm not that smart.

Why don't you walk with us. And then walk to Santana's house with you. Said Rachel. She was not very good friends with Brittany. But she loved her.

Sounds like a perfect idea. What are you guys going to do today?

O just practice for nationals.

But you don't even need to practice! Your voice is always beautiful. I'm jealous.

Haha thanks Brit

After they brought Brittany to Santana. They went to Finn's house instead of Rachel's. When they walked in. Only Kurt and Blaine where home.

Well hello guys. What are you going to do? Asked Kurt

O, practice for Nationals. Want to join us? Asked Rachel.

Yeah sure, if Blaine wants to?

Yeah of course. Which song?

I have a song. Blaine want to join?

Just tell me which song.

Just listen

The music starts playing and Rachel began to sing.

_Ten years living in a paperbag_

_Feedback baby, he's a flipped out cat_

_He's a platinum canary, drinkin' falstaff beer_

_Mercedes rule, and a rented lear_

_Bottom feeder insincere_

_Prophet lo-fi pioneer_

_Sell the house and go to school_

_Pretty young girlfriend, daddy's jewel_

_A change_

_A change would do you good_

_Would do you good_

_A change would do you good_

_I think a change_

_A change would do you good_

_Would do you good_

_A change would do you good_

_God's little gift is on the rag_

_Poster girl posing in a fashion mag_

_Canine, feline, Jekyll and Hyde_

_Wear your fake fur on the inside_

_Queen of south beach, aging blues_

_Dinner's at six, wear your cement shoes_

_I thought you were singing your heart out to me_

_Your lips were syncing and now I see_

_A change_

_A change would do you good_

_Would do you good_

_A change would do you good_

_I think a change_

_A change would do you good_

_Would do you good_

_A change would do you good_

_I think a (change)_

_A change would do you good_

_Would do you good_

_A change would do you good_

_I think a change_

_A change would do you good_

_Would do you good_

_A change would do you good_

_Chasing dragons with plastic swords_

_Jack off Jimmy, everybody wants more_

_Scully and angel on the kitchen floor_

_And I'm calling Buddy on the ouija board_

_I've been thinking 'bout catching a train_

_Leave my phone machine by the radar range_

_Hello it's me, I'm not at home_

_If you'd like to reach me, leave me alone_

_I think a change_

_A change would do you good_

_Would do you good_

_A change would do you good_

_Hello, it's me, I'm not at home_

_If you'd like to reach me, leave me alone_

_I think a change_

_A change would do you good (would do you good)_

_A change would do you good_

_I-I think a change_

_A change would do you good_

_Would do you good_

_A change would do you good_

_Oooh, I need a change_

_A change would do you good_

_Would do you good now, now_

_A change would do you good_

_I think a change_

_A change would do you good_

_Would do you good_

_A change would do you good_

_Would do you good_

Yeah, that sounded great. Said Kurt. While he was smiling at Blaine.

Thank you. And Blaine we need to song more together. We sound great together!

Yeah, great Idea. And nice song.

Thank you!

Haha, I'm thinking about our first glee rehearsal with Finn. Said Kurt

O my god, yeah you freaked me out Rach.

Haha and we didn't even get to finish you're the one that I want because of Mercedes.

Yeah haha great times. Said Finn and he kissed Rachel on her mouth.

Sadly enough I can't talk about this. Said Blaine. But I remember the first time. On the Dalton stairs.

Yeah. The time flies. Sadly enough. Said Rachel. But Blaine, you NEED to promise to visit as much as you can.

I promise! I can't live without you guys.

And we can't live without you, especially me. Said Kurt.

I can't believe we only have like 3 months left with each other, like every day. Makes me wanna cry. Said Rachel.

After a few hours Rachel went home. Knowing this week was going to be hard week with gleerehearsals and study for exams and stuff. Before she went to sleep she called Finn.

_Hi babe. _

_Hi cutie._

_Why are you calling me?_

_O, just wanted to hear the lovely voice of my fiancé before I'm going to sleep._

_You're such a cutie. _

_No, you are a cutie. Nationals are in two weeks. Are you nervous?_

_No, not really. Because then we are going to tell the good news._

_Can I already tell my dad's or not? _

_If you want to. I told my mom and Burt a few minutes ago. Their reactions were priceless._

_Haha, tell me._

_Well, my mom told me she knew this was going to happen sooner or later. And Burt asked me if I made you pregnant. _

_Haha, yeah, that's priceless._

_Well. I'm happy that they love the idea of us getting married. I hope your dads will think the same thing._

_I can tell them now if you want to. Just hang on for a few minutes!_

_Okay, good luck babe._

_Thanks sweetheart._

Daddy's, I need to tell you something.

O god Rachel are you pregnant?

No dad. It's not that. Just look.

She showed the ring and the mouths of her dads fell open.

R-Rachel Barbra Berry. You must be kidding me.

No, I'm not. Finn proposed me after my NYADA audition. Are you okay with it?

Of course we are! Rachel, you are really growing up. We're happy for you. But now go to bed okay? You're going to have a very busy week.

I love you so much! And she hugged her dads.

We love you too little star. Goodnight.

Goodnight daddy's.

_Well? And?_

_They are happy for me! I can't believe it. _

_We need to celebrate this. Haha._

_I know haha. I was never expecting my dad's for saying this. _

_We're really growing up. And they know that._

_I know. I'm so happy darling._

_Me too hun. Life is perfect. O wait Kurt is knocking on my door._

_Haha I wait._

She heard Kurt and Finn talking in the background.

_Finn, when were you guys going to tell this to gleeclub._

_After nationals. I already told you that. Didn't I?_

_I just wanted to be sure. Are you calling with Rach?_

_Yes I am. _

_O, HI RACHEL! Well goodnight Finn._

_Goodnight little brother._

She liked it when Finn called Kurt his Little Brother.

_I'm back hun._

_Yay! Finn, don't you think we have to tell gleeclub tomorrow?_

_Why hun?_

_Well, they feel like family. And I just want them to know._

_Well, then I guess we are going to tell it tomorrow!_

_I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!_

_I love you more. But don't expect that they are going to think we are crazy._

_I don't care about that. The important thing is that we are going to be happy for the rest of our lives._

_You're such a sweetheart._

_You're sweeter. But I need to go. My bed is calling my name for minutes._

_I would love to sleep with you tonight. Now go to your bed. Goodnight beauty. Have sweet dreams and I see you tomorrow._

_Goodnight my lovely fiancé._

She really loved it when she could fell asleep after a good conversation. She closed her eyes and fell immediately in sleep.

**I'm so sorry my chapters are short, and sorry I couldn't post earlier. I had doctor appointments, schoolwork and more. It's driving me crazy. Tell me what you think. Xo'**


	8. it's all about the dress

**Time for a new chapter. Sorry that I don't upload every day. But I'm dizzy all the time and I have huge headaches every day. It's so annoying. Anyways. Enjoy.**

The next morning she was so happy. Today was the day that they were going to tell their news about getting married, she was a little nervous though. What if the gleeclub was going to judge them or something? She put her bad memories away and started her morning ritual. Just when she wanted to leave, Finn was knocking on her door.

Hey babe. What are you doing here?

O just going to give my beautiful, perfect fiancé a lift to school.

Well, thank you handsome.

A few hours later, it was gleeclub time.

Finn, I'm a little nervous right now.

Don't be babe. It is going to be perfect. He leaned over to kiss Rachel.

Hello guys! Today we're going to rehearsal for NATIONALS! Because in a week we have to kick some ass, said Mr. schue, but first. Rachel, Finn come here and tell what you're wanted to tell us.

Well, we have some great news for you, said Finn. And he gave Rachel the 'tell them' look.

Well, we're going to get married! Said Rachel.

Did you make her pregnant? Asked Puck.

And Finn gave him the 'dude what the fuck' look. No I didn't!

Well, congrats you guys. And the whole glee club begun to cheer and gave applause.

Guys, this is great! I'm so happy for you! Said Tina and she hugged Finn and Rachel.

Thank you Tina. Said Rachel smiling.

After the whole gleeclub hugged Finn and Rachel. It was time for some serious business. They danced and sung for a whole hour, with no breaks. Nationals had to be perfect. They had to win. After gleeclub Rachel went to Mercedes, Sugar, Tina, Brittany, Santana and Quinn to ask something.

Hey, can you please help me to find the perfect wedding dress, and do you wanna be my bridesmaids?

Brittany answered really fast with, yes of course. Do you want a unicorn horn on your head during your wedding, because I have one. It's pretty awesome.

No, I don't want that Brit. Sorry. But what do you think girls?

Of course. We're friend and we love to help you. Said Mercedes. Maybe we can go now?

Yeah, that okay. Said Rachel.

They walked together to the store Rachel founded online. After a few minutes walking they arrived and started searching.

O my gosh, this one is so beautiful. Said Sugar while holding a pink bridesmaid dress in her hands.

Wauw, they are so beautiful, said Quinn, what do you think Rachel?

They are perfect! Maybe you can wear that as my bridesmaids.

We would love to, said Mercedes.

Then I guess, we already found bridesmaids dresses. Now only a dress for you Rachel. Said Santana.

You need a big white dress, with a long sleeve. Said Quinn

That would be so perfect, said Rachel.

After picking a few dresses, Rachel went to dressing room and out on the first dress. Then she went to the others to show the dress.

Too much diamonds. Not the good dress for you, said Quinn

So Rachel went back to try another one.

And what do you think of this one?

No, it's more a superhero dress. Or are you a superhero. I can keep a secret. Said Brittany.

After try 4 others she tried another one and showed it.

O MY GOD! This is the dress. It's beautiful, perfect. You look like a princess! Said Sugar.

And what do you think?

It's totally perfect. You look so beautiful. The other girls answered.

Well, than I guess I found my dress. I love you girls so much!

Your welcome sweetheart, said Tina.

Before we leave, we need to do a girlsnight or something. I need to have fun with my girls begore I leave to New York.

Yeah, we definitely need to do that, said Santana. Even that I can be really mean to you guys. I'm going to miss you so damn much.

Group hug? Said Sugar.

And after the group hug and paying the dresses. Rachel went home, had dinner, studied a little and called Finn.

_Hey babe! What's up?_

_Hi handsome, guess what!_

_What?_

_I bought my dress. With Tina, Sugar, Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Mercedes._

_O my god, I bet you look gorgeous in it! But I guess I have to wait till our wedding._

_When do you want to married? Which day?_

_I was thinking, the day after graduation. If you like it? _

_That's in like 3 weeks. Time is flying!_

_Yeah I know, but I want to marry before leaving to New York. It's the perfect way to say goodbye to the people we love the most._

_That's true. Then we have the date for our wedding, yay._

_What do you think about planning it tomorrow, after school. We can go to the Lima Bean or something._

_Sounds great! _

_So what's your planning for tonight?_

_Study for exams. I have 2 this week. And you?_

_Same, 3 more weeks and we're done at school. Can't wait. _

_I only have 3 more exams. Last one next week. And you?_

_Same, probably before we leave for nationals._

_I know, ugh. _

_Haha we will get through it babe._

_I know. But I just want to leave this town. _

_Soon. Then we will be in the greatest city of the whole world._

_Can't wait. Then I will be MRS. Hudson._

_I already love that name._

_Me too. But now I need to study._

_Same here. Good luck babe. I love you._

_I love you more. And you also good luck. We need to kill those exams._

_I bet we're going to kill those exams! Bye sweetheart._

_Bye handsome._

She hang up, studied for 2 hours and then fell asleep. She was so tired.

**I know, short chapter, but I didn't want to let you guys wait longer for a new chapter. I have a few problems at home, so sometimes I don't have time. Then I get dizzy so I need to sleep. And then I have schoolwork. Busy life. Haha. Please review! Xo'**


	9. nationals

**Sorry for the long waiting. Had some problems home, had to find my mobile I lost. Now I kinda broke my adapter of my mobile so I'm going to be in HUGE trouble because now my mobile can't be fixed anymore. Yesterday I celebrated a Dutch tradition Sinterklaas. So I have new glee stuff. Yaay :D. before I'm going to die, I want to write a chapter. Lol. I'm afraid to tell my parents about the whole mobile thing. Anyways. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the next chapter!**

It was a few days later. They were sitting in the bus on their way to nationals. Everybody was so excited. Rachel and Finn had planned the whole wedding the last few days. It was going to be the day before they left Ohio. Rachel was so excited. She knew they were going to win Nationals, then graduate and then she was going to marry the love of her life. And the next they, she, Kurt and Finn would be in the greatest city in the whole wide world.

What are you thinking about? Asked Finn.

Everything, right now. About winning Nationals. Answered Rachel.

I'm sure we're going to win.

Me too. Anyways, I'm pretty scared, next week we are definitely sure if we get in into NYADA and you in the actors studio.

I have the feeling that we are getting in. My audition went great.

Finn auditioned for an actors studio last Friday. He loved singing and dancing so it was the perfect way to study in New York. He knew he killed his audition.

After a few more hours driving. They arrived at their hotel. They packed their bags and rushed into the hotel to find the best bedroom. After that they meet in the hall, decided to practise a little for the big show that was tomorrow. After the singing. Brittany showed the dance routine a few more times from the song 'paradise by the dashboard light'. Everything went completely perfect. And after the rehearsal they had dinner and then went to their bed for an long night. They needed it so that they would be perfect tomorrow. Rachel shared the room with Mercedes. She loved talking with Mercedes.

I can't wait to see you in your weddings dress. You look so beautiful in it.

Aw, thanks. I also can't wait to see you in a bridesmaids dress.

Do you remember our first glee rehearsal with Finn. If I'm thinking about how I used to hate you and now your one of my closest friends. It's just so funny, and I'm going to miss you so much.

I remember it like it was yesterday. You stopped us singing you're the one that I want.

Haha, I'm sorry for that. I can't believe you guys are going to get married. Shows us how fast we are growing up.

I know, it feels so weird. Anyways, we better get some sleep or we are going to be spooks tomorrow on the stage.

Haha goodnight Rach.

Goodnight Mercedes.

The next morning Rachel woke up very early so she went to Finn's room to check if he was awake. Lucky enough he was awake and he opened the door.

Hi babe, why are you up so early? And why did you come here?

Hi hun, I don't know, and I missed you so much, I just wanted to see you.

You are only 3 rooms away and you miss me? That's so sweet. Come in.

He hugged her and gently kissed her.

Are you nervous babe?

No, I just kill my solo and then you are going to kill paradise by the dashboard light. Then we returning home, get ready for graduation, walk of the stage with our diploma, say goodbye to our locker, say goodbye to the school. Then two days later we're getting married and the next day we're in New York.

I love it when you talk so much in the early morning.

Aw, but why are you awake?

I don't know, just not tired anymore. Puck is still sleeping, so I try my best not to waking him up.

You're the sweetest.

No you are, and their lips met in a long sweet kiss.

How late is breakfast?

Mercedes told me that it is 8:30.

How late is it now?

It's only 7:15 so we've got much time. I'm going back to my room around 7:45 so I can do my hair and makeup.

But you're so beautiful without makeup.

No, I'm not.

O yes you are. And don't start a discussion because I'm going to win.

Okay fine, you win.

Yay. Said Finn and he kissed her cheek.

The cuddled up for a while and around 7:45 Rachel went to her own room. Mercedes was already awake.

Where are you coming from?

I was at Finn's room. I was already awake around 6:45 and so was he.

Hope you had fun. Now let's do our hair and makeup and go to the others for breakfast.

When they were walking downstairs, almost everyone was there. Except Brittany.

Where's Brit? Asked Rachel.

Her pillow kinda fell out of the window in to the swimming pool. Said Santana laughing.

Seriously? Said Puck. What's wrong with her?

Nothing, she's the sweetest girl ever. Only she can be a little dumb sometimes. Said Santana.

That's true. Brittany is really one of the sweetest girls ever. Said Quinn.

When Brittany came back, they had breakfast and after that they immediately practise for the last few times. The show begun 1:15pm so they had less than 3 hours. The 3 hours went really fast and it was time to change clothes, do their hair and makeup and wait till it was their turn to shine. They were up as last. So they could sit for a while and watch the other performances . 10 minutes before it was their turn, they went backstage in the group circle.

Okay guys, for many of you this is the last performance with each other. No matter if we become last or first. Remember we love each other. And you worked your butts off for this. I'm proud of you guys. Trouble tones starting first. Then it's up to Rachel and then the last group number with each other. Enjoy and kick some ass! Said Mr. Shue.

They put their hands together and Puck started to countdown.

3,2,1.

AMAZING!

And their performance begun. The trouble tones did such an amazing job and 1 minute before it was Rachel's turn. Finn hugged her from behind.

Hi babe, you're going to kill that song. I love you.

I love you more.

They kissed and Rachel went on stage. Finn was so proud of his girlfriend. He saw how much she enjoyed standing there on stage. Singing like an angel. And the audience enjoying her voice as much as he did. After Rachel killed her solo it was his turn.

After they finished the run backstage and meet in a big grouphug.

We killed it! Said Tina happy.

Guys, amazing job! Said mr. Shue. Now it's up to the judges. Let's wait together.

They waited for 30minutes. Getting crazy of waiting. But they finally got a sign that they had the results. So they rushed to the stage. When they were on the stage, the were holding hand. They never were that nervous. After the judge said the third place. They were shaking on their legs.

And now, the first place, of Nationals 2012. The first place goes to… NEW DIRECTIONS FROM MCKINLEY HIGHSCHOOL IN OHIO! Congrats!

Rachel started crying of happiness! They won their last Nationals together! She kissed Finn and hugged all the others. They made it! The would be the school hero's. Now it was even harder to leave this people after graduation. They walked off stage still happy.

GUYS YOU MADE IT! I'm so proud of you! You did an amazing job!

We wouldn't made it without you Mr. Shue. Said Mercedes. Thank you so much!

Thank you Mr. Shue!

No, I thank you. For making me the happiest man in this world at the moment! Now go get your bags! We're going home, you are the school champions tomorrow!

After a long ride home, they arrived in Ohio. Around 9:30pm.

Rachel, wanna stay at my home tonight? We don't have any exams or homework anymore so I thought, maybe you like to stay over. Celebrating that we won. My mom texted me that she and Burt are on a business trip and Kurt is staying over at Blaine.

I would love to, but I need to get some stuff at my house. So if we go to my house first.

Sounds perfect.

After picking some of Rachel's stuff they went to Finn's house. They snuggled up by the fireplace.

Remember what happened here. Said Finn.

Yeah, we made love her for the first time, how could I forget that. I mean, not every girl is losing her virginity on the floor. Said Rachel laughing.

It was 22:30 when they were getting tired. Things got heathen up an hour ago, and Rachel was almost falling asleep.

Well, that was better than our first time, said Finn laughing.

It was, said Rachel, but now I'm tired. Then let's go to sleep. Tomorrow we will be hero's.

I hope so, I don't want to get slushied in my last week. I've been slushied to much.

I'm so sure we won't get slushied. And if we get slushied, then see it as a goodbye slushie, I mean in New York we won't get slushied anymore.

O my god, talking about New York, this week we get to know if we got in!

I know, probably Friday. So that's in 3 days.

I'm kinda nervous. What if we didn't get in. where are we going to end up. Wiping tables in a restaurant probably.

Don't think in that way babe. I'm sure you and I will get in.

Let's hope.

Now, I think it's a good idea if we go to sleep. Or we will be zombie's at school tomorrow.

Than we will be cute zombie's.

You would be cute. I won't be cute.

You're always cute. No matter what.

Aw thanks sweetheart. I love you so freaking much.

Well, I bet I love you way more.

You know, I just can't believe that I couldn't stand you during our first glee rehearsal. You were that moon eyed girl, that freaked me out. You looked so selfish. But now, you're going to be my beautiful wife.

For you, I will always be that moon eyed girl that freaked you out at our glee rehearsal. Remember that.

I will. I promise that.

Put that in your speech when we're going to get married.

Haha, great idea. Now go to sleep okay? I don't want you to be tired at your first day as school hero.

I love you so much. Goodnight.

I love you too, goodnight babe.

He kissed her gently and wrapped his arms around her. After he heard the door getting closed, he knew Kurt was home and he went fast to sleep so he didn't had to explain everything they did to Kurt. Kurt always asked what was going on between them, it was kinda annoying, but Kurt only did it because he wanted to take care about Finn and Rachel. He is a good brother. Thought Finn before he fell in sleep. With his beautiful girlfriend.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Guess what? I told my parents about my phone, and I'm still alive. It took me 6 hours to write this chapter because of the thing with my parents because of my phone. They were mad but not as mad as I thought they were going to be. So now I can go to sleep without being worried about my parents being mad at me. My mom forgives me really fast, because she know I didn't do it because I want a new phone or something. She knows that she can trust me because I speak the truth. I love my mom :) please review! I love you guys! Xo'**


	10. amazing news

**Hi guys, sorry for updating only once a week, but I'm not feeling well the last few days, and every night I only sleep, 4/5 hours. That's because I can't fall asleep. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter, and keep reviewing! **

The next day she woke up with two arms around her. It was Wednesday and they had to wake up for school. But Finn was still asleep. So she had to wake him up, what she hated because he was so cute when he was asleep.

Babe, wake up. We need to go to school. We'll be heroes today.

What's wrong with the eggs?

Eggs? FINN WAKE UP!

Jeez, Rach. You gave me a heart attack.

I'm really sorry, but, remember what Britt said. Heart attacks are just from loving too much.

You're cute.

So are you, but now, get out of your bed and hurry up for school.

Don't I get a morning kiss?

Sure, but first you need to get out of your bed.

Okay, you win. And he walked to her and kissed her.

I always win. She said giggling.

They had to hurry for school. The New Direction had planned that they meet at 8:00am at the parking place so that they could walk with each other to the choir room. When Rachel and Finn arrived, the whole glee club was already there.

Hi guys, had a fun night? Said Mercedes.

Hi, of course we had. Said Finn.

Okay, ready to go into the school? Said Kurt.

Yes! Said Tina, and they walked into the school.

The hallways were all decorated in red and white. There was a board saying: congrats new directions! They finally felt popular. That was until two slushies came to them. Lucky enough it was confetti and everyone was cheering and telling them how amazing they were. When they arrived at the choir room, they celebrated a little, but then Mr. Shue got serious.

Guys, it congrats! You don't know how proud you made me. I know how happy you are now. But now we have to talk about something serious. Graduation is Monday, the next day, is the wedding of our lovely friends, Rachel and Finn. The next day. We have to see goodbye to Rachel, Finn and Kurt. So I want you guys to find a song, to say goodbye to the seniors, and seniors, find a song to say goodbye to the rest of glee club. I know it's hard. But Friday, we're going to perform for each other.

Things changed in only a few minute. How happy they were first, that sad they were now. They only had a few days left together. It was so hard to believe. They left the choir room and Rachel and Finn went to Rachel's locker.

Thanks for helping me a little with clean my locker and decide what to put away and what not.

No problem. You know, I'm kinda happy that we only have to spend these last days, with saying goodbye clean our locker and that stuff. No more lessons.

I know, but also we need to find a song with all the seniors to say goodbye. Don't you know how hard that's going to be.

Yes, it's hard. But only six days left till you're Rachel Hudson.

O my god. Only six more days. I can't believe it.

I know right? I love it. I mean. We planned everything. Only the little things left. So it's not very busy.

I'm the happiest girl in this school, she said and she kissed Finn on his cheek.

And I'm the luckiest guy.

Okay, less talking more working! She said and she started to decide what to put away.

I can't believe you have so much pictures in your locker! I only have a picture of glee club, a picture of us and a picture of you.

But you're a boy, I'm a girl. We girls love to keep things with great memories close to us.

After 45minutes they were finally done with Rachel's locker. And they decided to go to the Lima bean for some coffee. They searched Kurt and they went to the Lima Bean.

So, how's it going with your lockers? Said Kurt.

Mine is already empty. Tomorrow I'm going to help Finn with his locker. And your locker?

I've never seen it so clean. It was so hard, I mean come on. So much happened at our lockers.

O before I forget. Are we going to work in our apartment Thursday. And are there already beds and stuff? Said Finn.

No matter what was going to happy. It was planned that they were going to New York. So they looked on the internet a few weeks ago, and after searching for such a long time. The found the perfect apartment, so when Burt and Carol went to New York for a business trip. They went to the apartment and bought it for them.

Everything we need is already there, by the way. I heard that the NYADA letter are coming tomorrow! Said Kurt.

I'm so nervous! Said Rachel.

Me too! And also I'm nervous about Finn's letter.

Well, we probably know it tomorrow, said Finn. It's gonna be a live changing moment. But we need to open it in the choir room.

Yeah definitely. So much good happened in that room. So much memories. Said Rachel.

Just when they wanted to leave, Sebastian came to them.

Well, hello guys. Congrats with winning Nationals. And you guys congrats with getting married. Blaine told me a few days ago about the news. I'm happy for you.

Thanks. Said Finn. You really turned over a new leaf.

O yes I did. Sometimes it sucks being nice, but I like it most of the times. I see you just wanted to leave.

Yes we were, we need to plan the last few things for our wedding and stuff. Said Rachel.

Well, goodbye then. And if I don't see you guys before you leave to New York. Have fun there. And good luck with school and stuff there.

Thank you, said Finn. And they left the Lima Bean and returned to the house of Finn and Kurt.

So, is Rachel staying another night or what? Said Kurt when they were home.

I don't know, do you want to Rach?

Yeah sure, I just let know my dad's. I'm sure they don't mind.

Sounds great. But keep it quiet. If you know what I mean. I heard you yesterday when I wanted to unlock the door. So I just went for a little hike. Thank god I didn't walked in.

We promise to keep it quiet Kurt. When are mum and Burt back?

Probably Friday. So that means we have to make dinner by ourselves. So what should we eat?

We can order Chinese food or something. Said Finn. I don't feel like cooking or something.

Sound good. I'll order it now.

Okay, should we go plan the last few thing for the wedding Rach.

Yeah sure. Where do you want to plan?

I don't mind. Let's go upstairs.

Rachel and Finn went upstairs while Kurt ordered Chinese food. After 30 minutes of waiting, their food finally came. Kurt paid and called Finn and Rachel for dinner. After dinner they watched a movie together and talked a little. When the movie was finished it was 10:15pm and they decided to go to bed. Because of the big news they would get tomorrow. Miss. Pillsbury was going to give the letters to them as soon as they were arrived. They didn't want to receive it home. They thought they would open it because they couldn't wait to see what the letter said.

Goodnight dear. Said Finn and he kissed Rachel gently.

Goodnight sweetheart.

They turned off the light and immediately fell asleep.

The next morning the woke up very nervous. They did everything faster than ever and rushed their self to school.

Hi guys, good news. Your letters came. Please tell me what it said when you opened it okay? I hope there is some great news for you. Said Miss. Pillsbury.

Thank you, said Rachel and they went to the choir room.

So who's going to open it first? Said Finn.

I vote for Rachel! Said Kurt. I mean duh, we all know she got in.

Well okay, then I guess I'm first. Said Rachel and she opened her letter and read it.

And, what does it says? Said Finn.

I-I got in! I GOT IN! o my god!

That's amazing come here! Said Finn and he gave her a kiss and hugged her.

So, who's next? Said Rachel.

I am! Said Kurt. I just need to know what it says.

He read his letter and Rachel and Finn were standing there, holding hands hoping for good news.

O my god! I got also in!

O my god, yes! Said Rachel and she hugged Kurt.

Well, now it's only up to me. Said Finn. He was never that nervous.

I'm sure you got in. Said Rachel.

Well, then I guess….

You guess what?

That you're totally right! I got in!

O my god. We're going to the school of our dreams! Said Rachel and she kissed Finn.

New York here we come! Said Kurt. Come on let's go tell the rest!

After telling everybody they went to Mr. Shue and Miss. Pillsbury.

Hi what's up guys? Said Mr. Shue.

We've got some news to tell you, said Rachel.

We got in! all of us got in! said Kurt.

Guys, that's amazing! I'm so proud of you! Said Mr. Shue and he gave them a hug. And Miss. Pillsbury did the same thing.

Guys, you've made me first so proud at Nationals, and now this news. You don't know how proud I am that I was your teacher for all that years.

And we're happy that you was our teacher. Our best teacher ever. Said Finn.

I'm glad to hear that. Said Mr. Shue. Now go celebrate it you guys!

I'm going to Blaine, okay? Said kurt.

Yeah sure! I think we're going to clean your locker? Said Rachel to Finn.

Yes we're going to do that.

It took longer than they thought it was going to be. Finn's locker was such a mess.

Finn, your locker was such a mess.

You know I'm kinda lazy when it comes to cleaning. Anyways, it's clean now.

O, we just got a text message. Seniors are going to prepare a song for tomorrow. Let's go to the auditorium.

The seniors prepared such a great song in their opinion. It was not sad, it was a happy song. They didn't want to cry while singing. After rehearsing they decided to go drink something at the Lima Bean together and talk with each other. Because it was going to be one of their last times.

You know guys. I may be a bitch in the beginning. But now you're something I was never thought you were going to be. You're my friends. And I'm going to miss you so damn much. Please don't forget your auntie Snix.

We're never going to forget auntie snix. Said Mercedes. And it's just so weird. If there wasn't glee club. Rachel would still be the girl with no friends. We would never be friends with Santana. Rachel and Finn would never get married. And so much more.

I'm going to cry so much during graduation. Said Quinn. I know, Yale is my dream collage and everything. But you aren't there. Let's promise that every single holiday. When we are free. We are going to be here. In Lima. With each other.

I was thinking exactly the same. Said Puck. And I have to thank you guys. Without you, I would never be graduating. Know that even that I may act badass. That I love you guys.

We love you too Puck, said Rachel.

They talked for two more hours when they decided to go home. Rachel went with Kurt and Finn to their house, and immediately called her dads to tell them the good news. Finn and Kurt did the same thing. Finally it was clear what the future was going to be. They were going to New York, to the college of their dreams. Life was perfect.

**Hope you liked this chapter. I will try to update more. But I don't promise anything. I have 3 tests this week. And so much more to do! Please review! And see you next time! Xoxo'**


	11. fun way to say goodbye

**Hi guys! I have some bad news. Maybe I don't have my laptop for a few days, tomorrow I get an update at school. And many laptops crashed because of that update. Also I lost one key at my keyboard. So they probably have to fix that. And that can last one week or something. Maybe even longer! So that's really bad. I'm saying this so you guys know why I'm not updating in one week. And OMG I've almost got vacation so that means I don't have my laptop for 5 weeks! Okay I have to stay calm. Maybe it only is for 3 days (I hope so). So, now you know this. Enjoy this chapter.**

It was Friday. Which means, saying goodbye to glee club with songs. How much they wish this day would never come. It was 10:30am and everyone was in the choir room. Everybody was talking with each other, and Mr. Shue had to scream for attention.

Hey guys. This is the last day in the choir room with each other. I know it's hard to realize but, it is so. If I could I would lock these doors and stay here forever with all of you. But we know we can't. Okay let's start with the songs. First it's time for the seniors. Kill it guys!

Thank you Mr. Shue. Said Finn. Well, when I first joined glee club. I never expected that you guys would be my friends. I was just a quarterback who didn't care about singing and dancing. I thought it was lame for guys to do that kind of things. Thanks to Mr. Shue. I always stayed in glee club and what an amazing years we had with each other! I will never forget anyone. Know that, this is your glee club and take good care about it.

_One, two_

_One, two, three_

_Wake up kids_

_We've got the dreamers disease_

_Age 14 we got you down on your knees_

_So polite, you're busy still saying please_

_Frienemies, who when_

_you're down ain't your friend_

_Every night_

_we smash their Mercedes-Benz_

_First we run and_

_then we laugh till we cry_

_But when the night is falling_

_You cannot find the light_

_If you feel your dreams are dying_

_Hold tight_

_You've got the music in you_

_Don't let go_

_You've got the music in you_

_One dance left_

_This world is gonna pull through_

_Don't give up_

_You've got a reason to live_

_Can't forget_

_We only get what we give_

_I'm coming home, baby_

_You're the top_

_Give it to me now_

_Four a.m. we ran a miracle mile_

_We're flat broke but hey we do it in style_

_The bad rich_

_God's flying in for your trial_

_But when the night is falling_

_You cannot find a friend, friend_

_You feel your tree is breaking_

_Just then_

_You've got the music in you_

_Don't let go_

_You've got the music in you_

_One dance left_

_This world is gonna pull through_

_Don't give up_

_You've got a reason to live_

_Can't forget_

_We only get what we give_

_This whole damn world can fall apart_

_You'll be OK, follow your heart_

_You're in harms way I'm right behind_

_Now say you're mine_

_You've got the music in you_

_Don't let go_

_You've got the music in you_

_One dance left_

_This world is gonna pull through_

_Don't give up_

_You've got a reason to live_

_Can't forget_

_We only get what we give_

_Don't let go_

_I feel the music in you_

_Fly high, high_

_What's real can't dieYou only get what you give_

_You gonna get what you give_

_Just don't be afraid to leave_

_Health insurance rip off lying_

_FDA big bankers buying_

_Fake computer crashes dining_

_Cloning while they're multiplying_

_Fashion shoots with Beck and Hanson_

_Courtney Love and Marilyn Manson_

_You're all fakes_

_Run to your mansions_

_Come around_

_We'll kick you down yeah!_

_Don't let go_

_One dance left_

_Don't give up_

_Can't forget_

_Don't._

The rest of the glee club cheered and cried at the same time.

Guys, that was amazing! Are you ready to preform your song?

Yes we are, said Artie. Finn, I just wanted to say, when you joined glee club. I never expect that you was going to be my friend. And now you are my friend. And a real good one. Now, here's our song to the seniors.

_There are places I'll remember all my life_

_Though some have changed._

_Some forever not for better_

_Some have gone and some remain._

_All these places have their moments_

_With lovers and friends I still can recall._

_Some are dead and some are living,_

_In my life I've loved them all._

_But of all these friends and lovers_

_There is no one compares with you_

_And these memories lose their meaning_

_When I think of love as something new._

_Though I know I'll never lose affection_

_For people and things that went before_

_I know I'll often stop and think about them_

_In my life I love you more._

_Though I know I'll never lose affection_

_For people and things that went before_

_I know I'll often stop and think about them_

_In my life I love you more._

_In my life I love you more._

Guys that was amazing. And I see that you called very much emotions up.

Almost all the seniors were crying. Except Puck, who didn't want to cry.

Before you guys go, I wanna finish with a song, a song that we all know. Don't stop believing. I want this because of that song, I didn't stopped with glee club a few years ago. What do you think?

I think it's a perfect idea, said Rachel.

And they started to sing ' don't stop believing'. After that they did their last group hug in the choir room and helped Mr. Shue to clean the choir room, with tears in their eyes. When it was 1:30Pm. They were finally done and they decided to spend the rest of the day with each other. It was very hot that day so they decided to do a water fight at Sugar's house. They went home to get their swimming stuff and then went to Sugar's house.

Okay, let the water fight begin! Said Puck and they started to throw water balloons at each other, and shoot water at each other with water guns.

Guys, this is so much fun! We have to meet each other like 8 times in a year and do this okay? Said Santanta.

That's a deal, said Puck while throwing a water balloon in Santana's face.

The water fight lasted for 2 hours. And after their water fight they decided to have dinner with each other and after dinner, they were going to roast marshmallows.

Guys, this is the best way to say goodbye. Said Rachel.

No it's not, said Blaine. Your wedding is going to be the best!

Yeah, I'm so excited! Said Kurt.

Everyone is, said Mercedes.

Rachel snuggled up with Finn, and they smiled at all the others. Loving it how excited they all were for their wedding. Finn placed a kiss on the top of her head. And she kissed him back on his lips. They heard the others say aaaaw.

They had an amazing night with each other, talking and having fun. And after a long day they returned home. Getting ready for Monday. Finn went home with Rachel this time, and they went to bed really fast because they were so tired.

I'm so not ready for Monday. Said Rachel.

Me neither. But we will get through it. But it is going to be hard.

I love you.

I love you more. And their lips met in a sweet kiss.

Now go to sleep little girl.

Yes sir! And she gave him one last kiss, and then went to sleep.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm watching Chris Colfer's livestream! Please review! Love you guys!**


	12. graduation and memories

**Hi guys! I still have my laptop :D But sorry I haven't updated the new chapter earlier. I was very busy! But now I have some free time :D Enjoy the next chapter :).**

The weekend went way to fast, and it was Monday morning. The day that they were going to graduate.

Rachel, wake up! Finn said. Finn stayed the whole weekend at Rachel's house, because they wanted to plan the last little things for the wedding.

What, why?

It's graduation day. So we have to get ready.

I don't want to go. That means we have to say goodbye to school.

I know, but come on. In a few day's we are in New York.

Okay, okay you win. She said and she kissed his cheek.

They went downstairs for breakfast and get ready for their graduation. Both where nervous. They had to be at school earlier than Rachel's dads, so they went with Finn's car to school.

Hi guys! And how was your weekend? Kurt asked.

It was great, thanks. And how was yours? Rachel asked.

O it was great. I stayed at Blaine's home and we had lots of fun.

I don't wanna hear the details. Okay? Said Finn laughing, and he took Rachel's hand and they walked to the class room where they had to be.

Auntie Snix is here! Ready for her last day at McKinley. I will only be here for Brittany when I have time, and for the others and for the holidays. But no more classes here anymore. What a great feeling!

Also nice to see you Santana! Rachel said.

O hey Rach, can I talk to you for a second.

Yeah sure. What's wrong.

Look, I know I've been a bitch to you, make it hard for you at school and everything. But, before we leave, I wanna say sorry for all I've done. And I know, the last few weeks we've been a little closer, and I started seeing you as my friend. And I'm gonna miss you like crazy. But I just wanted to say sorry.

I forgive you. I'm also gonna miss you. Now I'm gonna hug you, okay?

Promise me, that you will be the best at NYADA. Just as you were here at McKinley.

I'll try. Said Rachel laughing.

Come on, I know you are going to be the best.

We will see.

It was time to go to the auditorium. Time to get their diplomas and say goodbye. Rachel and Finn were the last ones to get on the stage and get their diploma. When they had it, Finn kissed Rachel on her mouth. Proud to be her boyfriend. He didn't care that everyone was watching. His love for her was so big, and he wasn't afraid to show it. After graduation, they stayed a little longer at school to make sure that they said goodbye to everyone. After that they both went to their own house to pack their bags for New York. They planned that after dinner, Rachel was coming to Finn and stayed there so they could go to the church the next day together.

Mom, I don't know what I have to throw away, what to take with me and what to let here. It's so hard. Please help me. Finn said. He didn't like packing. He was so bad in it.

Sure, I'll help you. I want you to take the picture of your dad with you.

Are you sure? Don't you want it here?

No. You need it there in New York, and I have so much other pictures.

But this is your favourite….

I don't care that it is my favourite picture. You take it with you.

I love you so much!

I love you too.

Finn loved it when his mum helped him. Everything went way faster. And a few hours later, Rachel arrived at his home.

Hi beautiful, he said and he kissed her gently.

Hi babe. Where's everyone?

Kurt is out with Blaine, and Mum and Burt were going to the movie.

Okay, well. And we? What are we going to do. Everything is planned for tomorrow. So we don't have to do anything.

What about, snuggle up at the fireplace. And think about the great times we had at McKinley.

Sounds great. There are so much memories.

They snuggled up, and talked about their first glee rehearsal, their first kiss, bowling together. Quinn being pregnant, the kiss at nationals, the ups and downs they had. The way Finn helped Santana to come out of the closet, the Rachel Berry house party. They talked for one hour about all their memories.

You know, I still have no regrets about that kiss at Nationals, said Finn.

Me neither, it was a perfect moment. I will never forget that.

And look at us now, we're getting married, going to New York.

Yeah, and in a few years, we will have little Rachel's or Finn's.

What did you just say? Did you say you want children?

Yes, Rachel said, a little embarrassed.

Hey, don't be so embarrassed. I have to admit, I want that too.

Really, well then we know what to do, Rachel said giggling.

Wanna practice?

Wait, what? Seriously.

Haha, yeah.

Okay, only because it is you.

Then come upstairs with me.

You're so crazy, but I love you.

I love you more, and I'm going to show you.

Haha, if Santana was here, she would say, wanky.

I don't care. I just love you so much.

Okay, okay I come with you.

YES!

You're such a little boy.

I'm not, Finn said pouting.

They went upstairs and, how they called it, made love. Knowing that one day, because of their love, they would have a perfect little baby.

That was great, Finn said.

O yes it was.

HELLO, IS ANYONE HOME?

O, Kurt is home. Let's go downstairs. Said Finn.

Yes, let's do that.

Hi brother.

Hi, what were you guys doing upstairs?

I think you don't wanna know, said Rachel.

LALALALA I'M NOT LISTENING.

Don't worry, we won't tell anything, said Finn.

Thank you so much for that. And are you excited for tomorrow. To be honest, I really am.

We're very excited. After tomorrow I can call myself Rachel Hudson. How amazing is that.

And we're family after tomorrow, don't forget that. Than I'm your best friend and brother.

Haha, that's so amazing.

I'm so happy that I finally get to see you in your wedding dress. Said Finn.

Believe me, she looks beautiful in it.

She's always beautiful.

Well, than she is even more beautiful.

That's for sure.

Stop it, you're making me shy.

Aw, don't be, said Finn and he wrapped his arms around her very close.

How was it with Blaine? Rachel asked.

Really great. We…

LALALALA I'M NOT LISTENING. Finn said.

Seriously, we're not like you guys.

Go on Kurt, Rachel said.

Well, we've decided that with Christmas, Blaine is coming to New York, so we can have a beautiful first Christmas in New York.

That's an amazing plan Kurt! Said Finn.

That's exactly what we thought. A white Christmas is New York.

They talked for one hour when they decided to go to sleep. Because they had to wake up very early for their wedding tomorrow.

I love you so much, Finn said when Rachel walked into his room.

I love you too. But why are you telling me this when I only walk into your room?

I just felt like saying it.

You're the cutest.

No, you're, Rachel Hudson. And he kissed her gently.

You know what's funny. First you couldn't stand me, and now, I'm becoming your wife.

Yeah, things change it good or bad ways. This is a very good change.

Probably the best change ever.

O yes it is. I'm so proud to have such a beautiful, inspiring girlfriend.

And I'm so proud to have such an amazing, cute boyfriend.

Tomorrow you can say husband.

Can't wait to say that. Now we better go to sleep, or we will fall asleep at our own wedding.

He kissed her one more time.

Goodnight beautiful.

Goodnight babe.

He wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep together. Totally ready for their wedding.

**Tomorrow it is New Year's Eve, well it is already here in the Netherlands (right now, the moment when I'm writing this, it is 12:22am). So I want to say. because I can't tomorrow. Happy new year :) **

**Sorry that it took me so long with updating. My inspiration is totally gone the last few days. I hope you liked this chapter, please review. Xoxo'**


	13. the wedding

**Hi! Hope everyone had an amazing new years eve. I had an amazing night :) I'm pretty excited to write this chapter because it is the wedding chapter. Hope you like it.**

It was the day of the wedding. And Rachel was stressing around. She was so nervous and had to make sure everything was perfect. She checked her hair minute after minute. She fixed her makeup if only one thing seems to be ugly. Santana got sick of it and went to her.

"Rachel, relax. Everything is gonna be alright! You look smoking hot. You're beautiful. This is your day. Enjoy it. And please stop stressing. Everyone is saying you look perfect okay? So stop fixing your hair and makeup minute after minute. Okay?"

"okay, I'll try. Thanks"

"Your very welcome." Santana said. And she gave Rachel a hug.

In only a few minutes. It was time. But Rachel took Santana's advice and tried to relax for a few minutes. Blaine walked in to tell Kurt something and then he saw Rachel.

"wow, Rachel. You look gorgeous!"

"thanks Blaine." She said smiling.

"well, I came here to say that the wedding is going to start in 2 minutes. So you have to leave this room and get to your places!"

"Blaine, this isn't a performance. And we were about to leave this room" Quinn said.

"O, okay. Well then, I'm going to my seat. Good luck Rachel! And enjoy!"

"thanks Blaine" And she gave him a quick hug.

Rachel's dad already was standing on the place where Rachel was going to start walking. As soon as the wedding begun. Her dad was ready to give her away to Finn.

"fast grouphug!" said Sugar. And the girls and Kurt did a fast grouphug. And then it was time. This was the moment she has waited of for so long. She took her dads arm and they started to walk. When Finn saw her. His jaw fell open. This girl was the most beautiful he had ever seen. And she was almost his wife. When Rachel's dad gave Rachel to Finn. Finn whispered "You look so beautiful".

Brittany almost fell asleep during the speech. Santana gave her a little slap when the most important thing was about to happen.

"Finn Hudson, do you take Rachel Berry as your wife?"

"o yes I do" he said smiling.

"And Rachel Berry, do you take Finn Hudson as you man?"

"Yes I do."

"you can kiss the bride now"

They had the sweetest kiss ever. And everybody was cheering. They put the rings on their fingers and kissed again. They were married. Finally Rachel was able to say. My name is Rachel Hudson. And it sounded so perfect.

They had the reception and dinner, and everything was perfect. It was a day they would never forget. Everyone came to congratulate them.

"Best wedding ever!" Said Blaine. "Also a great way to say goodbye to you. I'm gonna miss you guys so much, I'm just alone her in Lima. While you are in New York"

"I stop you at that point" Santana said. "I'm also leaving, and that means Brittany also has nobody. You should become best friends! And just saying, you have your warbler friends. I heard you and Kurt are hanging out with Sebastian like every week."

"Yeah, that's true. But it's nice to know that I have someone at school. If Brittany wants to become one of my friends."

"Aw, I would love to Blaine Warbler!"

"See, you've got a new friend! But keep an eye on her okay?"

"I promise that Santana."

"I'm really gonna miss this kind of conversations. You know, just with a few of us" Said Rachel.

"Everyone is going to miss it. But I'm happy I will never miss you, Rachel Hudson" Finn said. And he gave her a sweet kiss.

"I will never get tired of hearing that name."

"Get a room you two" Santana said.

"Nah, maybe later." Finn joked.

"Wanky" Santana answered.

Quinn, Santana and Brittany walked to the podium and Quinn started talking.

"Hi everyone, some of you may not know me, but I'm Quinn Fabray. And me, Santana and Brittany have a song for Rachel and Finn"

"_**It's been said and done**_

_**Every beautiful thought's been already sung**_

_**And I guess right now here's another one**_

_**So your melody**_

_**Will play on and on**_

_**With the best of 'em**_

_**You are beautiful, like a dream come alive,**_

_**Incredible**_

_**A sinful, miracle, lyrical**_

_**You've saved my life again**_

_**And I want you to know, baby**_

_**I, I love you like a love song, baby**_

_**I, I love you like a love song, baby**_

_**I, I love you like a love song, baby**_

_**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**_

_**I, I love you like a love song, baby**_

_**I, I love you like a love song, baby**_

_**I, I love you like a love song, baby**_

_**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**_

_**Constantly, **_

_**Girl, you played through my mind like a symphony**_

_**There's no way to describe **_

_**What you do to me**_

_**You just do to me, **_

_**What you do**_

_**And it feels like I've been rescued I've been set free **_

_**I am hypnotized **_

_**By your destiny **_

_**You are magical, lyrical, beautiful**_

_**You are... **_

_**And I want you to know baby **_

_**I, I love you like a love song, baby**_

_**I, I love you like a love song, baby**_

_**I, I love you like a love song, baby**_

_**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**_

_**I, I love you like a love song, baby**_

_**I, I love you like a love song, baby**_

_**I, I love you **_

_**I love you**_

_**like a love song, baby **_

_**I love you**_

_**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**_

_**Like a love song**_

_**No one compares**_

_**You stand alone, to every record I own**_

_**Music to my heart that's what you are**_

_**A song that goes on**_

_**And on...**_

_**I, I love you like a love song, baby **_

_**Oh... I**_

_**I, I love you like a love song, baby **_

_**I love you**_

_**I, I love you **_

_**I love you**_

_**like a love song, baby **_

_**Like a love song**_

_**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat **_

_**Like a love song**_

_**I, I love you like a love song, baby **_

_**I love you like a love song, baby**_

_**I, I love you like a love song, baby **_

_**Like a love song, baby**_

_**I, I love you like a love song, baby **_

_**Yeah... yeah...**_

_**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat.**_

_**Like a love song"**_

Everybody started to cheer and Finn and Rachel were so honoured.

A few others also sang song for them, but then Kurt came with the best idea ever.

"you guys have to sing Faithfully! Come on!"

"That's the best idea ever" Rachel said, and she and Finn made their way to the podium.

"Hello everyone, Kurt came with the idea that me and Rachel had to sing one of our favourite duets. So here it comes."

"_**Highway run into the midnight sun **_

_**Wheels go round and round **_

_**You're on my mind **_

_**Restless hearts sleep alone tonight **_

_**Sending all my love along the wire **_

_**They say that the road **_

_**Ain't no place to start a family **_

_**Right down the line it's been you and me **_

_**And loving a music man **_

_**Ain't always what it's supposed to be **_

_**Boy **_

_**You stand by me **_

_**I'm forever yours **_

_**Faithfully **_

_**Circus life under the big top world **_

_**We all need the clowns to make us laugh **_

_**Through space and time **_

_**Always another show **_

_**Wodering where I am lost without you **_

_**And being a part ain't easy on this love affair **_

_**Two strangers learn to fall in love again **_

_**I get the joy of rediscovering you **_

_**Oh girl **_

_**You stand by me! **_

_**I'm forever yours **_

_**Faithfully **_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh **_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh **_

_**Faithfully **_

_**I'm still yours **_

_**I'm forever yours **_

_**Ever yours **_

_**Faithfully"**_

Finn gave Rachel an gently kiss after they finished the song. The kiss lasted for what seemed like hours. He was so lucky with her. They were in their own world for a few minutes while the rest of the people gave them standing ovations.

The party lasted till 11:30pm. When they were finally home, Finn laid down next to Rachel.

"That was the most amazing day of my whole life" Said Finn.

"Same for me. I love you so much"

"I love you too. Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"To be honest. No. I don't wanna say goodbye to our friends."

"It's gonna be hard. But we will get through it. Now go to sleep it's gonna be a long day tomorrow."

"Goodnight husband."

"Goodnight Rachel Hudson." And he gave her a sweet kiss.

**Hope you liked it. Next chapter is going to be the last of this story! Please review and because it is around `11pm where I live. Goodnight :) **


	14. HOME (and the end)

**I'M BACK! Sorry it took me so long, but I got really sick, and I'm still not completely better. I also got in a writers block. Please forgive me! Anyways, last chapter of this story! It feels weird to write the last chapter. I'm gonna miss writing this story. Anyways, enjoy the last chapter!**

They were at the train station, ready to say goodbye to Lima and their friends. Kurt walking hand in hand with Blaine, and She hand in hand with Finn. Sometimes she wished this day would never come. They walked on the platform and were greeted by the whole gleeclub.

They hugged everyone. And everyone cried. This was so hard.

"Hey Berry, or do I have to say Hudson now? Anyways, prepare yourself because I'm sure I'll be in New York with you guys sooner or later!"

"Can't wait to see you there Santana!" she said and she gave her a big hug.

"I'm really going to miss you Diva, promise me to call every week!"

"I promise Mercedes!"

Then she walked to Mr. shue. "Thank you so much for everything, you'll always be my favourite teacher! I'm really going to miss you!" she said, and she gave him a hug.

"You're very welcome, make sure you guys come to McKinley every now and then! And kick some ass there in New York!"

"We will." Finn said while putting his arms around Rachel's waist. She could hear Kurt telling Blaine not to hook up with Sebastian, and to make sure to skype every day. She really felt bad for them. Normally they spend every minute together, and now they had to do weeks without each other.

Rachel walked up to Blaine and started to hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much Blaine, make sure you'll move in with us when you graduate! I don't know what to do without you! I love you so much." She said crying, making Blaine cry even harder than he already did.

"Of course I move in after I graduate, I don't know what to do without you guys! Now, make sure you'll get that train! You guys don't wanna miss it!"

Hearing that word made her cry even more. "Okay, one last grouphug guys!" She said. And that was their last grouphug. Their last time together as a team. It felt like a family that got pulled apart. Rachel, Finn and Kurt made their way into the train, and started to wave. Puck made a heartshape with his hand. And when the train left, they could see Sugar and Brittany running after the train. They continued waving until they couldn't see the group anymore.

"So, now it's the three of us." Kurt said.

"Yes, and it's going to be awesome!" Finn said.

"I'm already missing the gleeclub, but great things are coming our way!" Rachel said.

"And don't forget what Santana said, she may come to New York sooner or later! And knowing her, she isn't lying." Kurt said.

"Well, then I can't wait for her to come!" Rachel answered.

They drove for what felt like a thousand years, but they finally were in New York. They got out of the train station, and saw the full streets, the high buildings. And it just felt right.

"We're home!" Kurt said, hugging Finn and Rachel.

"Well not yet, let's go to our apartment!" Finn said happy.

They walked through to overloaded streets, and it felt like they lived there for years. Everything looked like they had seen it since they were born. It really felt like home.

After walking for an hour, they finally got in their apartment.

"Now we're really home." Rachel said.

They decided to unpack a few bags, to make it feel more like home. They ordered pizza, and decided to skype with Blaine.

"So, how's New York?" Blaine said.

"It really feels like we've been here for years! And we only are here for a few hours! Everything feels right, except you not being here." Kurt said.

"Well, I promise that I come to visit soon!"

"Can't wait!" The three said.

"Well, it's not that I don't like you, but you probably should get some rest!"

"Yeah, you're right. I'm exhausted!" Rachel said.

So they said goodbye and got ready to go to bed.

"Have I ever told you how special you are to me?" Finn said when they were finally in bed.

"Yes you did, but I will never get tired of you saying that."

"I'm happy I'm here with you as my wife, and with Kurt. It feels right."

"I know! It really feels like home. But just to let you know, my home is where you is, and nowhere else."

"I love you so much!"

"I love you more!" She said and she gave him a sweet kiss.

"I don't see how that is possible, because I'm sure I love you the most."

"Well, it is possible."

"Haha, goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight husband."

THE END

**The story is over now, the end. Sorry for making it so short. But I barely had inspiration. Well, I hoped you enjoyed reading my fanfic, and I hope you liked this chapter.**

**I'm also writing a Monchele and a Sebtana fanfic. And maybe I'll start another Finchel one soon.**

**Thanks for reading my fanfic. I love you so much! xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
